Dragon Genius
by Tacuma
Summary: Magician Mizuki changes Prince Fuji Syuusuke into a dragon. There is only one way to turn him back into a human: he has to lose a tennis match. TezuFuji and CRACK!


**Title:** Dragon Genius  
**Writer:** Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Wordcount: **4229  
**Genre:** AU, humor, fantasy, romance**  
Rating: **PG  
**Warning: **CRACK!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **I wrote a TezuFuji adaptation of Snow White and Cinderella. After that I felt like writing my own TezuFuji fairytale and here it is!  
Special thanks to Ami88 for being an amazing beta!

* * *

**Dragon Genius**

Once upon a time there was a Prince named Fuji Syuusuke. He lived happily together with his parents, his older sister Princess Yumiko and his younger brother Prince Yuuta. Prince Syuusuke loved his little brother the most. As children they were always played tennis together and the older Fuji would always protect the younger one.

Prince Syuusuke grew up to a smart and beautiful young man. He had sparkling blue eyes, half long honey-brown hair and he always smiled. He also was a quick learner, he was friendly and an amazing tennis player. The ladies loved him. The whole Kingdom talked about him and said that he would become a great King.

Prince Yuuta also grew up to a fine young man, but he wasn't as smart and beautiful as his brother. He wasn't as friendly. He was a good tennis player, but he couldn't beat his brother. He became jealous. He didn't want nor did he need his brother's protection anymore. He didn't want to play tennis with the tensai anymore and he didn't talk to his brother at all.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On a sunny day in spring, Prince Yuuta played tennis with his friend Magician Mizuki on the courts in the garden of the castle. Prince Syuusuke watched them from afar. He knew Mizuki was a strong and dangerous magician. The blue-eyed tensai also knew his brother didn't like to be protected, but he couldn't leave him alone with such a scary guy.

When Prince Syuusuke noticed that Magician Mizuki made his brother practice moves which were bad for his body, he slowly approached the tennis court. With his always present smile he walked to the magician.

'Saa, that move is bad for his shoulder, Mizuki-kun.'

'You're scared. If Yuuta learns that move he will be able to beat you and you know it Syuusuke.' answered Mizuki.

'That's Fuji-sama for you. Besides that, I'm not afraid that Yuuta will beat me. Before he is able to use that move against me, his shoulder will be damaged and he won't be able to play tennis anymore. I don't want that to happen.' said Prince Syuusuke as he opened his unearthly blue eyes and glared at the other.

Magician Mizuki shivered, but he didn't give up. 'Let's play a match. If I win I can teach him the move, if you win I will stop teaching him tennis.'

'Let's play. Yuuta, can I use your racket?' asked the honey-brown haired boy.

The youngest Fuji handed his brother the racket. 'Why do you do this aniki? Why do you always have to protect me? He is my friend, he won't hurt me.'

Prince Syuusuke didn't answer his brother, because the younger boy wouldn't believe that the move would damage his arm. He just had to beat Magician Mizuki, so the man would leave his brother alone. They started their match, but it was obviously who would win. It didn't take the prince long to beat his opponent. 6-0 and Magician Mizuki couldn't get a single point. Prince Syuusuke smirked.

'My win, leave Yuuta alone.'

The magician was angry. Very angry. He walked towards the oldest prince and smirked back.

'Arrogant prince. Yes, that move damaged your brother's shoulder. I tried to teach him, so he could beat you. But I lost, so I'll stop teaching and leave him alone. You think you've won, but you just lost!'

Fuji raised an eyebrow. 'What are you talking about? Are you going to enchant me? You're going to lock me up? Are you going to lock me in a tower, like a damsel in distress?'

'Your ideas are old fashioned. You think you're a strong and great tennis player, but I'll make tennis your weakness! I'll change you into a dragon and you will only change back if someone beats you! You can try to lose on purpose, but if you do that, your opponent will die! Everybody always loved you, but now they will be scared, they will run from you. Yuuta will become King, because a dragon can't be King! Your life is over, _Fuji-sama_.'

Suddenly there was a lot of noise, a big flash light and the earth was shaking. A few seconds later it was all over. The Prince was gone. A blue dragon took his place. He was really big, he almost occupied 25 per cent of the court. People came out of the castle and ran towards the tennis courts to see what had happened. When they saw the dragon the woman started to scream, the man drew their swords. Prince Yuuta shouted at them.

'STOP! Don't hurt him! It's aniki!' he stood before the huge dragon with his arms spread. 'Get Mizuki, he changed aniki into a dragon! Let him turn aniki into a human again!'

The guards ran after Magician Mizuki. The woman also left the garden as the King and Queen entered. Their daughter followed behind them. When they noticed the dragon, they stared at it in shock. Prince Yuuta walked towards his parents with tears in his eyes.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, he changed aniki into a dragon!'

The Queen hugged her youngest son. She cried. The King tried to comfort his wife and son, as Princess Yumiko walked over to her dragon brother and laid her hand on his huge leg and smiled at him.

'I saw this in your future, Syuu-chan, when you were born. You will change back, I don't know when, but you will. Until then we have to go. Otou-san just told me that it was time he locked me up in a tower. He is a little old fashioned, but I will go if that's what he wants. Prince charming will come to save me, so I do need someone to protect me. Princes and knights will fight with you before he can marry me. When one beats you, you will turn back and I will marry him! Now, say goodbye to Okaa-san and Otou-san. I already packed.'

Dragon Syuusuke couldn't believe what his sister said. If she knew he would turn into a dragon, why didn't she come to stop Mizuki? He only wanted to change back into a human, he didn't want to protect his sister. Their personal magicians Inui and Renji were much stronger than Magician Mizuki. They probably had some juice to change him back.

The Dragon Prince tried to speak. He never saw a Dragon before, so he didn't know if they could talk. A low, rough sound left his throat. He tried again, but this time his sister understood him.

'We can take Magician Inui-san and Magician Renji-san with us. They can try to change you back, but we still have to go to our second castle on the other side of the country. We have a tower there, and a tennis court.'

Princess Yumiko ordered to bring her bags and her brother's tennis stuff. She didn't have to ask Magician Inui and Magician Renji to come. They were already arguing about the best ingredients for the juice that would change the Prince back.

Dragon Syuusuke tried to say goodbye to his parents without squashing them. Princess Yumiko also said goodbye and together with the two magicians she stepped on her brother's back. The Dragon Prince raised his wings and they flew away to the Second Fuji Castle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**When Prince Yukimura heard that his friend, Prince Syuusuke, turned into a Dragon, he immediately called his knight and lover Sanada. Together they travelled to the second Fuji Castle.

When they arrived, they heard the sound of tennis balls. They soon found the tennis court. A huge blue Dragon with closed eyes and something that looked like a smile on his face played against Knight Saeki. Knight Saeki and Prince Syuusuke had been best friends for years. Just like Prince Yukimura he had no intentions to marry Princess Yumiko, he only wanted to free Prince Syuusuke. But the oldest Fuji had always been better in tennis than his best friend.

After Knight Saeki lost, Yukimura sent Sanada to the courts. Not many people were able to beat Knight Sanada. But Prince Syuusuke wasn't human anymore, so he did beat him. Prince Yukimura sighed, told his lover he didn't try hard enough and took said man's place. It seemed that Prince Fuji had become stronger when he turned into a Dragon. Prince Yukimura played against Prince Syuusuke before and he had won. He could beat the Dragon Prince and free him from the curse.

Ten minutes later Yukimura left the tennis court. He badly lost, 6-0 for Dragon Fuji. The human Prince was disappointed, he had hoped he could help his friend. Yukimura joined his lover again and they watched how Knight Saeki tried to comfort the huge Dragon, who was obviously sad that he had won.

'We have to do something, Sanada. We have to help him, he is my friend. We should ask the best tennis players in the world to play against Prince Fuji. One of them should be able to beat him.'

The pair walked towards the Dragon and his best friend and they discussed the possibilities. Prince Yukimura was powerful, he would send all the good tennis players a message and he would place an ad in the national newspaper. They would do anything to change the Prince back.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Magician Inui and Magician Renji read their books and tried to make juices and potions to change the Dragon back into a human. It was good that Prince Syuusuke was the only person who actually liked their juices, because he had to drink many. None of them worked.

The first drink changed Dragon Fuji's color. He became a red Dragon for three days, then he changed back to blue. The second drink made him spit fire every time he opened his mouth and he almost burned the magicians alive. The third made him really small, so small that they could hold him in one hand. The fourth potion changed him back to his normal height. Dragon Syuusuke got hair after drinking the fifth, so Magician Inui and Magician Renji decided to sell it to bald people. The next day the dragon was hairless again, so they threw the potion away, it was as useless as the others. After drinking the sixth, the Dragon fell asleep. They tried everything to wake him up, but that was impossible. For a moment the magicians thought they'd killed him, but when they heard him talking in his sleep, they returned to the laboratory to search in their books if there was a spell to wake the Dragon up.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a week the Dragon woke up. The gardens of the Second Fuji Castle were filled with good tennis players. Yukimura asked all his friends to come, and everyone of them brought their own friends.

Princess Yumiko was utterly bored. She thought it would be fun, being locked up in a tower, protected by her personal Dragon and with the company of two magicians as her servants. But they hardly paid attention to her. Magician Inui and Magician Renji only argued or discussed the different potions and spells. They didn't clean the castle for her and she had to cook her own meals.

When she heard people, many people talking, she stood up from her bed and looked out of her window. The whole garden was filled with people. No, not just people. The whole garden was filled with men, beautiful and rich men, princess, knights and lords. Princess Yumiko stared. They all came to marry her?

In the garden the men shouted of joy when the Dragon woke up. Dragon Syuusuke was still a bit sleepy and it took a while before he understood what was happening. He was surrounded by the best tennis players of the kingdom and even from some other countries. One of them would be able to beat him, right?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dragon Fuji Syuusuke first played against his friends from the First Fuji Castle. He played against Eiji, the son of the Duchess, against clerk Oishi, cook Kawamura, delivery boy Kaidoh, stable boy Momoshiro and against Echizen, one of the servants. None of them could free the Dragon Prince.

After that the huge blue monster played against Knight Ibu and Knight Kamio from Fudomine City. They both lost, so the Lord of the city, Tachibana decided that he would be the next. Everyone gathered around the court, they didn't want to miss this. Lord Tachibana started with a great serve, but the Dragon easily returned the ball. Tachibana lost too.

Next were the players from the Rokkaku Beach. Knight Saeki brought five of his friends. The oldest son of Lord Aoi, Knight Kisarazu, Knight Davide, Knight Kurobane, who was constantly kicking Knight Davide because of his bad jokes, and Knight Itsuki. They took the last one of the court before his match ended, because he kept asking why Prince Fuji changed into a Dragon.

Even Prince Fuji Yuuta came. He brought two of his friends: Yanagisawa and Kisarazu, but neither of them could beat the Dragon.

Knight Sengoku and Knight Akutsu from the Yamabuki Hills also tried to free the poor Prince. Both were very skilled players, but they both lost.

Prince Yukimura decided that it had been enough. He brought his servants, Jackal and Marui and he brought his Magician Yagyuu and his helper Niou. He even brought Demon Kirihara, who had become one of Yukimura's best players. But neither of the men from the Rikkaidai Highlands was able to beat Dragon Fuji Syuusuke.

At that moment arrived the king of the Hyotei Kingdom, Atobe Keigo, with his servant Kabaji, Lord Oshitari and his servant Gakuto, Lord Shishido with his servant Ohtori, knight Jiroh and knight Hiyoshi.

Yukimura walked towards the group. 'You're late, Atobe.'

'Ore-sama is fashionably late, of course. You should be awed by ore-sama's prowess. I will turn the Dragon back into a human.' said King Atobe and he snapped his fingers. 'Kabaji, go and win.'

The huge servant entered the court and faced the Dragon Prince. He was a very strong player and he made more points than any other player, but he lost, just like all the other men before him. King Atobe asked his lords, knight and servants to play, but they all lost.

King Atobe stood up. 'None of my lousy men could beat you, but I will, Prince Fuji. Ore-sama will help you.'

He snapped his fingers and all the men from the Hyotei Kingdom started to cheer. The other men believed that King Atobe would be able to save the Dragon and they started to cheer with them.

The King served and the Dragon returned the ball. The both attacked until King Atobe made the first point. The cheering became louder. When the man scored another point, the public started to shout of joy. Fifteen minutes later, King Atobe left the court. His arrogant smirk was gone. Even the great King of the Hyotei Kingdom lost.

When it became silent outside, Princess Yumiko peeked through they window. All of the men were still there, but her Dragon brother was also there. Had no one been able to beat the Dragon Prince? She sighed. It wasn't a good idea to bring Syuusuke. This probably meant she would never marry.

Said Dragon Prince felt like crying, but he didn't know if Dragons could cry. He also felt like spitting fire, but with all those men around, he couldn't spit fire without burning anyone. So he just sat down on the court and tried to make himself as small as possible. Lord Eiji and Knight Saeki tried to comfort him and said that there had to be someone who would be able to beat him and that he would turn back into his beautiful human form.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile a stoic looking man, with glasses and hazel-brown eyes, on a horse passed on the road next to the Second Fuji Castle. There was a tennis racket in one of the bags that the horse carried. The man's name was Tezuka Kunimitsu and he was Prince of the Tezuka Islands. He heard that the best tennis players lived in the Country of Fuji and that's why he went on a journey to visit the country. But when he arrived he couldn't find any tennis players. They all had left.

No one seemed to know where they had gone, so Prince Tezuka just started to search. When he heard people cheering and shouting he became a little curious. When he came closer he saw a lot of men in the garden of a castle. He became more curious, but it wasn't like Tezuka to ask anyone what was going on. Until he heard the sound of a tennis ball against a racket. He stopped his horse and suddenly everybody fell silent.

Prince Tezuka wondered what happened. Why did they stop playing? Did something happen? One of the man noticed him and approached. The man had weird black hair and green eyes.

'I'm sorry, but are you a tennis player?' asked the man.

Prince Tezuka nodded. 'Ah'.

'My name is Oishi Syuichiro, I'm the clerk of the Royal Fuji Family. Would you like to play a match?'

Prince Tezuka nodded again. 'Ah'.

Oishi smiled. 'I'm glad. We really need help. I hope you are a good player.'

Prince Tezuka grabbed his racket and jumped of his horse. Oishi took him to the court. When they walked through the crowd, all the men stared at the two. The Prince wondered what was going on, when he suddenly noticed the huge blue Dragon on the tennis court.

'Would you mind playing against the Dragon?' asked Oishi. 'We would really appreciate it.'

The Prince watched the Dragon and nodded. He wasn't scared of the monster, there lived many Dragons on the Tezuka Islands. He entered the court and watched as the Blue Dragon stood up. It was even taller now and it looked like he smiled, a painful smile. Slowly Dragon Fuji Syuusuke opened his eyes and watched his opponent. Prince Tezuka noticed the strange blue eyes and he felt like this wasn't a normal Dragon. But he pushed the thought aside and served.

The crowd watched in silent how the unknown man returned almost every single ball the Dragon Prince gave him. He scored a point and another one. He won a game. The Dragon won the second game.

1-1

1-2

1-3

All the men in the garden held their breath. The stoic man started so good, but now it seemed like the Dragon would win.

2-3

3-3

4-3

A comeback, the unknown tennis player made a great comeback. He won three games in a row and the Dragon started to get tired. He huge animal had played many matches on one day and he had trouble with this strong opponent.

4-4

4-5

5-5

Would this man be able to win? Would he change the Dragon back into his human form? Who was the man anyway? And where did he came from?

5-6

6-6

Tie-break.

Some people couldn't take it anymore. They were nervous. This man was really good. The Dragon filled almost 25 per cent of the tennis court, but the man was able to score, he was able to win games.

The tie-break was the most exiting part. The whole crowd watched in awe at the amazing match. They had never seen anything like this before. And finally, after almost two hours, the match ended. 7-6 The unknown man had beat Dragon Prince Fuji Syuusuke.

At the moment that Prince Tezuka scored his last point, the Dragon fell down. There was a lot of noise, a big flash light and the earth was shaking. When the flash light was gone, Prince Tezuka noticed that the blue Dragon was gone. On the other side of the court lay a boy. A slim, small and fragile boy with honey brown hair.

The boy carefully stood up, but he almost immediately fell down again. When no one made a move to help him, the stoic Prince walked to the boy and helped him up. The honey-haired man looked at his saviour, opened his eyes and smiled. Prince Tezuka stared. This was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And those eyes, they were exactly the same colour as the eyes of the Dragon.

'You…you're the Dragon.' he whispered.

The man in his arms closed his eyes and smiled brighter. 'Yes, a magician changed me into a Dragon and by beating me you changed me back. I'm Fuji Syuusuke.'

'So you're a Prince. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'Saa, so you're a Prince too. You can let me go, I feel better now.' answered Prince Fuji.

As soon as Tezuka let him go, Lord Eiji glomped the fragile Prince. He was followed by Knight Saeki and soon all his other friends gathered around him. They hugged Prince Fuji and they thanked Prince Tezuka.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

To thank all the tennis players for their help, Prince Fuji held a party at the First Fuji Castle. They first had a huge dinner, which ended in an eating match between Momoshiro and Echizen.

The music had already started when they entered the ballroom, so most of them immediately walked to the dance floor and started to dance, alone or together. A few hours later most of the men drank too much and they started a dance competition. Prince Fuji dragged Prince Tezuka to the dance floor, because the stoic boy was the only one who wasn't dancing yet. The judges, Lord Tachibana, Kabaji, Jackal and Kaidoh, thought that the two princes danced very well, but in the end they picked the completely drunk King Atobe as the winner.

The karaoke competition was cancelled, because too many men were drunk and some couldn't even stand on their feet anymore.

Servants brought all the boys to their rooms. Prince Fuji, who drank quite some wine but didn't seem drunk at all, brought Prince Tezuka to one of the guestrooms. He stopped in front of the door and looked up at his saviour.

'I haven't properly thanked you yet. Domo arigato gozaimasu!' the smaller Prince said and he bowed.

'You're welcome.' answered the bespectacled Prince.

'To show you how grateful I am I want to give you something. So is there anything you would like? Just ask and I will make sure you will get it.' asked the ex-Dragon.

Prince Tezuka's eyes widened a little and he started to blush. Prince Fuji looked at the other Prince. His reaction surprised the blue-eyed boy. Suddenly he realized why the other blushed and he smiled brighter. He gave Prince Tezuka a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk away.

'Think about it and tell me tomorrow.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning the two Princes appeared at breakfast together. Only Fuji's father, mother, Prince Yuuta and the men who worked at the First Fuji Castle understood why the two whispered and smiled at each other. The other men were still sleepy or had a hangover and didn't even notice that the two Princes were holding hands.

When everybody, except for Prince Tezuka, had left, the King and Queen approached the couple and congratulated them.

'You're not angry?' asked their son while he stared at his feet.

'Of course not.' said the Queen with a smile and she'd laid her hand on Prince Fuji's shoulder. 'We only want to see you happy.'

The honey-brown haired Prince smiled at his parents and turned to his new found love.

'That was easy. I hope we can convince your parents as easy as mine!' said Prince Fuji and he kissed Prince Tezuka on his lips. The bespectacled Prince blushed and the King and Queen smiled at their playful son.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prince Tezuka's parents weren't as easy to convince as Prince Fuji's parents, but in the end they allowed their relationship. The blue-eyed boy made some arrangements with his parents and his brother before he left the Country of Fuji to live with Prince Tezuka. Prince Yuuta would become King and Prince Syuusuke would become Prince Tezuka's 'Queen'.

Duke Eiji and personal servants of Prince Fuji, who were also his friends, came with their master to the Tezuka Islands. Prince Tezuka became King Tezuka, he married the ex-Dragon, Prince Fuji Syuusuke and they lived happily ever after.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Princess Yumiko knocked frantically on the door of the laboratory. As soon as Magician Inui opened the door, she stormed in.

'It's been three months since Syuusuke was beaten. Where is Prince Charming and why didn't he come to pick me up as soon as he beat the Dragon?' she shouted at the magicians.

'There is a 100 per cent change that Prince Tezuka won't come.' answered Magician Renji. 'Your 'Prince Charming' is living with your brother. They married a few days ago.'

'NANI? He is living with Syuusuke?! You two, make a love potion. He has to marry me, not my brother!'

'There is a 98.4 per cent change that we won't be able to make Prince Tezuka drink such a potion.' answered Magician Inui. 'You know Prince Syuusuke better than we do. He won't let any magician come near his husband. But we did found out how Magician Mizuki turned your brother into a Dragon. Interested?'

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!! Please review and tell me if you like it (or not)!!


End file.
